Debido a nuestras raíces
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: UA. OTP. Ellas hindúes. Ellos príncipes. El problema es que se aman, y no les importará luchar contra sus propias creyencias y sociedades para estar juntos. Inuyasha&Kagome H./Miroku&Sango.
1. Tormenta: Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta, mi original historia. Le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Debido a nuestras raíces.**

**Tormenta: Chapter 1**

Netamente japoneses pero vividos en Londres desde hacía casi cinco años. Su vestimenta; la típica de aquella ciudad. Cansados de vivir la ley oriental decidieron viajar a Londres por trabajo; su empresa de confecciones de vestidos femeninos había tenido varios inconvenientes y estaba a punto de caer en banca rota debido a las pocas ventas que generaban. Ya las damas preferían viajar y dejar la ropa a un lado. Londres; era su mayor fuente de ingresos y aquella estaba cayendo.

Gracias al empeño que pusieron en levantar su empresa las ventas volvieron a subir y con ella su popularidad. Para celebrar aquel triunfo decidieron hacer un viaje por las medianas aguas de Irlanda. Pero con lo que no contaban era que ese viaje sería el último…

**_Tate, Gallery, Londres; Altamar. Mayo 10 de 1847, 4:55 am._**

El pequeño cuerpo de una azabache de siete años descansaba plácidamente en una de las camas del camarote. Afuera; la lluvia golpeaba las velas y las ventanas de aquel lujoso barco, causando el pánico en los marineros y los dueños de éste.

Sin embargo, la pequeña debido a su sueño no se había percatado de nada.

—¡Tierra firme! —Gritó desesperadamente uno de los marineros que se encontraba en lo alto del árbol de vigilancia del barco.

De un momento a otro, el ambiente se había tornado turbulento. La lluvia era más fuerte, los rayos caían sin cesar y el viento soplaba con venganza. El cielo estaba negro y las aguas totalmente salvajes golpeaban contra las paredes externas del barco.

"Dios, ayúdanos", pensó desesperadamente una mujer de vestido elegante color beige corriendo al camarote de su hija.

—¡Naomi rescata a nuestra hija! —Gritó un hombre de traje corriendo tras de su mujer empapado debido a la fuerte lluvia que arremetía.

La mujer no hizo más que seguir corriendo mientras acababa con los obstáculos a su paso sin que las lágrimas dejaran de salir. Al estar cerca del camarote calló. El barco había girado y con él, el agua anegó todo el lugar.

Adentro; la niña se despertó inmediatamente y sus achocolatados ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el agua entrar por la puerta. Corrió rápidamente hasta allá sin permitir que su largo vestido la deje caer. Su experiencia en la clase alta le había servido de algo por fin.

Abrió dificultosamente la puerta y el agua la golpeo haciendo que su cuerpo cayera y su camarote se llenara de agua permitiéndole a esta nadar. Desde allí vió su barco en ruinas y a sus padres nadando desesperadamente junto a los cuatro marineros que se hallaban sofocados por salvar su vida. Aquel muchacho que estaba en la copa del árbol calló inevitablemente golpeándose en el barco y por consecuencia cayendo al bravo mar.

—¡No! —Gritó su madre desgarradoramente mientras trataba de nadar hacia ella. Pero un intento inútil, cada vez el agua la arrastraba más.

Los ojos de la infante volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al ver aquella catástrofe que la traumaba y aterraba. La niña empezó a nadar hasta sus padres, sin importarle la fría agua que amenazaba con atacarla con una hipotermia, mientras veía cosas rebalsar y a sus padres perderse entre aquellas. El barco dio otra remecida y los tres últimos marineros se golpearon fuertemente quedando atrapados en las ruinas de este.

La pequeña nadó lo más que pudo perdiéndose en el inmenso mar. De repente, un rayo cayó sobre el barco haciendo que este se hundiera completamente. Ella gritó al enterarse de que en este, estaban su padres.

La lluvia siguió más intensa igual que las fuertes olas que la alejaban cada vez más hasta un punto desconocido para ella. Con sus ojos hinchados y entre sollozos alcanzó a aferrarse a un baúl que contenía joyas familiares. Aunque en ese momento eso no fue tomado en cuenta.

La lluvia; de un momento a otro había parado y las aguas comenzaban a tranquilizarse.

Temblaba y su cuerpo empezaba a perder el poco calor que en ese momento contenía, miró a su alrededor y solo encontró cosas materiales destruidas flotando.

—¿Mamá?, ¿papá? —Preguntó temerosa de quizá un nuevo desastre. Volvió a llamar y no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces recordó en qué lugar se encontraba el barco y sus ojos volvieron a producir lágrimas—, ¡Mamá, papá! —Exclamó dolida sin dejar de llorar aferrándose más a aquel baúl, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sus padres habían muerto.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer, estaba sola en el mundo.

De repente todo se puso negro y su cuerpo ya no respondía. Lo último que supo fue que estaba aferrada a ese baúl y todo lo demás ya no importó. No si sus padres ya no vivían.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Lo han visto? —Preguntó un indio que parecía ser el reí de la tribu.

—¡Sí! —Respondieron al unisio.

—¿Pues qué rayos esperan?, ¡rescátenle, puede ahogarse! —Ordenó con voz fuerte.

Aquellos hombres de tez morena y escasa ropa corrieron hasta llegar a sus canoas y remar lo más rápido que podían, por suerte la silueta que divisaban no estaba tan lejos de ellos, así que al adentrarse a la mar, se lanzaron nadando hasta aquel frágil cuerpo que se movía en señal de que estaba llorando —así lo dedujeron—, pero de repente, estando a escasos veinte metros de la figura, escucharon gritar un "¡Mamá, papá!", algo que los apresuró y preocupó. Divisaron como esta dejaba de moverse y empezaba a rodarse lentamente del objeto en el que estaba sujeta. Nadaron los dos hombres más rápido hasta llegar al lugar y con su experiencia en el océano, se hundieron tratando de encontrar su cuerpo el cual caía presurosamente dentro del agua.

Con sumo trabajo lograron sacar lo más rápido que pudieron su frío cuerpo. La llevaron nuevamente hasta la orilla en donde una anciana hindú le dio aire y la liberó del agua interna debido a que casi se ahoga.

—Es una niña. —Dijo el rey de la tribu.

—Sí pero es otra niña blanca, no merece nuestra ayuda. —Siseó suspicaz una niña de largos cabellos castaños igual que su mirada. Su edad variaba entre once o doce años, pero se veía y actuaba como una muchacha muy madura. Era la hija del rey de la tribu—, ya los conozco. —Mustió.

Su comportamiento no era bueno, sí. Pero ella; odiaba a los irlandeses. Desde que había sido una inocente niña de cuatro años vió morir a su madre en manos de aquellos monstruos como ella los llamaba. Todo por querer apoderarse de las esmeraldas que había en esa isla.

"Malditos" pensó haciendo un puño en su mano.

El rey frunció el entrecejo ante la egoísta actitud de su hija.

—No digas eso Sango; además —agregó— es una oriental, mira su rostro. —Dijo observando a la niña.

—Pues se parece a mí —protestó— ella no me inspira confianza. —Mintió. Al fondo, no muy al fondo sabía que aquella extraña niña era de buen corazón.

Todos agacharon la mirada incluso el padre de Sango. Su madre, que había sido muerta por los irlandeses era japonesa. Realmente; Sango no sabía mucho de la llegada de su madre a ese lugar ni cómo esque logró arrebatarle el corazón a su padre; lo único que tenía claro era que ella no soportaría a una extraña en su tribu que tal vez, sería una espía de _aquellos_.

—La adoptaremos y desde hoy será tu hermana. —Anunció el rey—, y no quiero protestas.

—Pero padre. —Protestó Sango—, no estarás diciendo que ella será mi herma…

—¡Silencio Sango! —Ordenó— será tu hermana y punto. Tráiganle ropa y denle de comer cuando despierte.

Todos se inclinaron ante la mirada impotente del rey.

—Lo haremos como usted ordene, Mushin Taita*.—Dijo uno de los hindúes.

El hombre pasó entre ellos y se adentró en la isla.

La niña empezó a toser y Sango la miró preocupada. Una de las ancianas se le acercó, por suerte estaba amaneciendo. Todos se pusieron alrededor de ella mirándola expectativos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se sentía con el cuerpo pesado y todo le dolía. El frió era insoportable. Sintió la mirada de muchos posarse sobre ella. No pudo hacer más que toser debido al frío y los residuos de agua en su interior. ¿Acaso estaba viva?, ¡No!, eso era imposible. Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Se asustó un poco al ver a personas que en su vida había visto. Pero en especial estaba una castaña mirada parecida a la suya que la veía con un poco de desconfianza. Aquella niña era mayor que ella según deducía.

El recuerdo de sus padres al morir le llenó la mirada de lágrimas.

Vió como aquella castaña frunció el entrecejo y entonces dijo:

—¿Qué rayos sucede acaso nos tienes tanto miedo que llorarás?

—No es eso, mis padres murieron y estoy sola. —Mustió.

La mirada de aquella castaña y bravía niña se perdió en la inmensa tristeza. Aquella niña blanca le recordaba cómo se había sentido cuando su madre murió.

—Lo lamento. —Dijo agachando la mirada—, mucho gusto, soy Sango. Tú hermana. —Anunció algo aturdida.

La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nosotros te adoptaremos para que no estés sola. —Escuchó la voz de un anciano a sus espaldas. Observó como todos excepto "su hermana", se inclinaron; así que ella hizo lo mismo—. No te preocupes, desde ahora serás mi hija y ellos, —hizo un ademán refiriéndose a sus súbditos— serán quienes se arrodillen ante ti.

La niña no hizo nada más que asentir. No sabía por qué pero algo le decía que esa gente era buena y le darían la protección y el cariño que había perdido de sus padres, a pesar de saber de aquella pérdida, su nueva familia la protegería siempre…

**Continuará…**


	2. Compromiso real: Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta, mi original historia. Le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Compromiso real: Chapter 2**

**_Gran Bretaña; marzo 16 del 1860. Palacio real, 07:40 am._**

—¿Iremos a aventurar otra vez? —Inquirió un joven de azulados ojos.

Su ambarino hermano no hizo más que sonreír dándole a entender que la respuesta era positiva. Siguieron verificando la punta de sus flechas y rieron.

Su casa; el palacio de Gran Bretaña. ¿Qué hacían allí?, esperando a casarse para gobernar como sus padres. Pero no esperaban que fuera tan pronto.

—¡Altezas! —Llamó un sirviente inclinándose—, el rey desea ver a su hijo menor.

El muchacho de negro cabello frunció el ceño y se retiró sin decir palabra. Su hermano mayor lo miró desconcertado pero a la final se encogió de hombros sin tomarle mayor importancia.

:::::::::::::::

—¿Me llamabas padre? —Inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

El fornido rey, no hizo más que seguir mirando por el gran ventanón mientras se tocaba la barbilla. Tenía la mirada perdida en el flequillo, y su cuerpo no se había movido un centímetro desde que su hijo le había hablado. Agachó la mirada y luego sonrió; entonces dejó al descubierto, sus ambarinos ojos iguales a los de su hijo.

—Así es Inuyasha —afirmó sin moverse ni regresar la vista— te he llamado. Siéntate. —Le dijo mirándolo por fin.

Inuyasha, no hizo más que asentir y obedecer. Se miraron intensamente. De repente el ambiente se tornó algo incómodo y desesperante para el joven príncipe. La intensa y severa mirada de su padre se clavó en la suya penetrándolo al punto del dolor. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle?, ¿acaso había pasado algo con el reino?, o tal vez lo quería _"mandar a gobernar a los cerdos"_ como le sabía decir si seguía aventurando. ¿Qué rayos era?, no lo tenía muy claro.

Lo que sí sabía era que lo que su padre le iba a decir no era nada bueno.

El rey carraspeó y quitó su intimidante mirada —para algunos—, de la de su hijo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme padre? —Le preguntó con aquella misma expresión de enojo en su rostro.

El rey; inhaló aire reteniéndolo unos segundos en su pecho provocando que este se inflara y empezó a hablar finalmente haciendo que disimuladamente el aire se fuera con las palabras.

—Bien Inuyasha —comenzó—, como sabes hijo ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho de veintidós años y es hora de que sientes cabeza. —Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo. Inuyasha alzó una ceja haciéndole entender a su padre que deseaba una explicación más detallada de lo que acababa de escuchar—, me refiero a que uniremos, nuestros reinos. El del sur y el nuestro, del norte de Irlanda. —Le anunció dejándolo atónito.

—Quieres decir que…

—Quiero decir que te casarás. —Le interrumpió adoptando una postura erguida y autoritaria—, y es mi última palabra. —Agregó con una abrumadora seguridad en sus palabras.

¿Qué rayos había dicho?, ¿él iba a casarse?, no eso definitivamente tenía que ser una broma de su astuto padre. Claro, eso tenía que ser. ¡Una broma!, él no podía casarse, y menos con una princesa que siempre ha visto solo como amiga.

El joven ambarino empezó a reír negando y sin dejar de hacerlo puso una mano en su barbilla. Realmente lo había entendido, era una broma.

El rey frunció el ceño ante la reacción tan estúpida y poco respetuosa de su hijo.

—No puedo creerlo papá —dijo sin dejar de reír—, esque eres tan gracioso…

—¡Cállate Inuyasha! —Le ordenó enojado haciendo que su hijo parara de una vez la risa. Inuyasha lo miró con decisión esta vez acomodándose en el sillón—. La princesa Kikyou vendrá hoy para que se conozcan un poco más. —Le dijo. Inuyasha cortantemente le hizo saber, que no quería casarse con nadie aún—,¿entonces piensas hacerle ese desplante a esa hermosa alteza? —Inquirió levantando una ceja. Inuyasha negó—, entonces no hay nada más que decir. —Le dijo alegre—, te casarás con ella y desde hoy empezará oficialmente su noviazgo. Ya hemos hablado su madre y yo.

—¿Y por qué no haces casar a Miroku que es un mujeriego empedernido? —Era tanto el coraje y la indignación que metió a su hermano en todo ese asunto.

—Porque no simpatizan, y es mi última palabra. —Contestó.

Se rindió, sabía que esa pelea era inútil.

—Está bien padre —accedió—, pero antes me gustaría que me dejaras hacer otra investigación, en las islas hindúes. —Le dijo manteniendo un tono a la defensiva.

El rey lo miró algo desconcertado, pero luego accedió.

—De acuerdo, cuando regreses de tu "investigación" —encomilló con los dedos— te casarás con la princesa. Pero no creas que te irás muy pronto. —Siseo antes de que su hijo sonriera victorioso.

Inuyasha accedió desganado.

"Entonces me retiro padre, con tu permiso", fue lo único que enojada y secamente le dijo a su padre retirándose.

Inuyasha era un príncipe con la fama de poseer a ciertas jovencitas —no a todas— con las que se encaprichaba. Pero jamás se había metido con la honra de ninguna, naturalmente a todas las que había poseído habían sido deshonradas anteriormente. Jamás había jugado con los sentimientos y/u honra de una mujer y mucho menos de una princesa o hija de una duquesa o cosas por el estilo. Era por eso que jamás se le había conocido una novia.

Pero ese día al parecer todo iba a cambiar…

:::::::::::::::::

Estaba mirándose al espejo mientras arreglaba su vestido un poco indecisa. ¿En serio ella se casaría a la fuerza?, ¿sin amarlo?, bah…siempre había visto al príncipe Inuyasha como un buen amigo. No como su futuro esposo. Pero su madre, Mikomi Sánchez De Moncada, siempre se había obstinado en conversar con los padres de su amigo para acordar su casamiento. Aun recordaba con algo de recelo cuando su madre le había dicho que ese día tendría un novio esa mañana.

_"—Kikyou querida —le llamó una mujer de rojos y largos cabellos, con mirada obscura intensa y vestida con un largo corsé color rojo—, ven siéntate hija. —La joven no hizo más que fruncir el entrecejo y obedecer a su madre. No la miró cuando se sentó—, querida hemos hablado una vez más con su majestad el rey Taisho y…—paró su discurso mirándola preocupada— te casarás con su hijo menor; el príncipe InuYasha. _

_Kikyou abrió descomunalmente los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí. Su madre estaba loca, ¿cómo se le ocurría casarla a la fuerza con un hombre que no amaba?, y lo peor; se lo decía de una manera tan fresca, era su madre y tenía que respetarla, pero eso era inaudito. Pero a la final lo sabía, su madre era una ambiciosa._

_—No lo acepto. —Dijo con el cuerpo temblando por la rabia. Su enrojecimiento era a causa de la impotencia que sentía al no poder oponerse al deseo de su madre—,de ninguna manera, yo no deseo casarme y menos con él, yo no…_

_—Es mi última palabra; Verónica Kikyou De Moncada Lacouture, y no lo impedirás. —Le dijo levantándose—, mejor ve a cambiarte, hoy tendrás un encuentro oficial en el palacio con tu novio…"_

Caminó hasta la sala en donde vió a su madre terminar de maquillarse. Se sentía tan estúpida e interesada que no quería salir de su propia habitación. Miró a su excéntrica mamá con recelo.

—Estoy lista madre. —Dijo secamente sin mirarla.

La mujer estaba colocándose pendientes de oro y miró a su hija, en ese momento frunció el ceño.

—Kikyou, ¿acaso no vas a maquillarte?

—No lo necesito madre, tú siempre has dicho que mi belleza es única. —Sonrió sarcástica y a la vez victoriosa.

Ante aquel comentario, Mikomi se quedó callada y decidió seguirse poniendo los pendientes. Su hija era una estúpida, estaba a punto de casarse con uno de los príncipes más deseados del continente ¿y ella simplemente decía que no lo aceptaba?, tonta mil veces. Además ella deseaba unir sus reinos para cuando los padres de su futuro yerno murieran ella fuera la dueña, gobernante y señora de todo, ya que conociendo a su hija sabía que era capaz de darle el reino entero y ella se quedaría ayudando a los niños y ancianos de la ciudad.

"Jah, mi hija es una cobarde, pobre tonta, pero qué más da, al fin y al cabo yo seré la reina de toda Irlanda y todo se lo debo a ella, a mi adorable hija Kikyou…" pensó sonriendo.

—Vamos querida, tenemos un pequeño viaje que realizar. —Le dijo mientras terminaba de adornar uno de sus falsos rizos rojizos y sonreía.

Kikyou la miró enojada y accedió adoptando posición erguida del brazo de su madre. Sabía bien que estando junto a ella tendría que tener la palabra "postura" muy presente.

:::::::::::::

No paraba de reír, de sus azulados ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas de pura risa. Tenía ya casi una hora burlándose de su hermano el cual ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—¡Ya cállate Miroku, deja de reírte! —estaba ya bastante exasperado.

—Lo siento hermano…esque..yo..ay…—no podía dejar de reír.

Desde que Inuyasha le había contado que su padre lo quería casar a la fuerza, Miroku no había dejado de reírse. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha decidió que si le decía _algo _a su hermano; este se callaría de una vez sin rezongar.

Lo planeo bien, aún estaba indeciso en si decirle o no. Pero qué más daba; su tonto hermano ya lo tenía hasta la coronilla. Sonrió maliciosamente y en ese momento todo fue más claro.

—Pero mira que casarte a la fuerza muy pronto será un alto a tu libidinosidad con las mujeres hermanito. —Le dijo sonriendo victorioso. En ese momento; Miroku fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y entonces se cambiaron los papeles. Ahora Inuyasha era quien se burlaba de él—. Si vieras tu cara. —Reía a más no poder.

La ceja de Miroku se movía de un lado a otro de una forma muy graciosa, su hermano era un tonto. Fue en ese momento cuando divisó desde la ventana de la habitación de su hermano; una carrosa elegante que estaba entrando en su reino. Sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Inuyasha se las iba a pagar muy caras.

—Inuyasha, para de reírte hermano mío porque ahí viene tu novia. —Anunció riendo por lo bajo.

Fue así, inmediatamente la risa de Inuyasha se desvaneció siendo sustituida por una mueca de seriedad.

::::::::::::::

—Alteza. —Le dijo besando su mano.

—Buen día su alteza, príncipe Inuyasha. —Respondió Kikyou con una reverencia.

Haber saludado a su futura suegra había sido especialmente monótono. Cada vez que la reina se presentaba era lo mismo, igual con su hija. Habían sido enviados a pasear por el castillo mientras los reyes conversaban sobre el matrimonio de sus hijos.

"En estos momentos me hace falta mi madre", pensó Inuyasha mientras caminaba junto a su prometida.

—Y…¿qué es lo que más le llama la atención de sus viajes alteza? —Preguntó la joven tratando de entablar una conversación entretenida para romper el incómodo silencio.

Inuyasha meditó un poco, ¿lo que más le gustaba?

—Dormir bajo las estrellas y admirar el paisaje, amo estar en Altamar. —Le respondió con una media sonrisa. Kikyou asintió dulcemente y sonrió—, iré a aventurar con mi hermano antes de nuestro compromiso real.

"Ya veo", pensó Kikyou con una mueca de seriedad en su rostro.

Siguieron paseando mientras conversaban de cosas como sus gustos y disgustos, sus hobbies y postres favoritos; entre otras cosas. Se la estaban pasando agradable, a final de cuentas tendrían que aprender a vivir.

—¿Han sabido algo de la supuesta conspiración en contra de la corona? —Preguntó preocupada, era un tema que afectaba a todos.

—La verdad alteza, mi padre ha acordado hablar con la reina de España sobre este tema, ya que es algo que afecta a los dos países. No sé por qué; pero el capitán "amigo y detective" —encomilló con los dedos— de mi padre, no me cae bien. No simpatizamos.

Kikyou asintió, era verdad. Aquel hombre aparte de siempre haberla mirado con deseo, también la miraba odio. Le parecía un loco, siempre la acosaba, era una de las razones por las que no acostumbraba a ir al palacio de los Taisho De La Vega; aunque ese hombre jamás le hubiera dicho una palabra ofensiva, sentía que este le acosaba y le miraba más de lo normal.

"Solo de pensarlo siento asco", pensó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Entramos? —Sugirió Inuyasha haciendo un ademán en la puerta del palacio.

Kikyou afirmó. Sus padres no hicieron más que mirarlos con una extraña sonrisa y no dijeron una palabra sobre el compromiso. La despedida formal fue la de siempre.

La triste mirada de Kikyou le había impactado. Siempre la había admirado por ser una mujer fuerte, pero ese día lo había impresionado de sobre manera.

Bueno a la final, tal vez estaría igual de ante puesta que él, sobre lo de su boda.

—Te has portado excelente Inuyasha, y podrás aventurar en una semana. —Le dijo satisfecho.

Inuyasha se alegró un poco, agradeció a su padre y prefirió subir hasta su habitación.

:::::::::::::::

—¿En serio? —Inquirió con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. La infante alvina no hizo más que asentir sin decir palabra. Su vacía mirada se posó en la de su único familiar—. Entonces ve a llamar a mis hombres; en una semana tendrán un pequeño trabajo.

Aquella niña solo se retiró en silencio dejando a su tío solo con sus pensamientos.

"No dejaré que te quedes con lo que me pertenece. Este viaje; será el último _altezas_" pensó finalmente riendo de manera maquiavélica…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Gracias por tu review ****_fifiabbs _****, linda aquí te va la conti. Lamento a demora.**


	3. Extraños en la isla: Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta, mi original historia. Le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Extraños en la isla: Chapter 3**

**_Londres, Isla hindú mayo 10 de 1860._**

El sonido de una flecha siendo disparada con astucia retumbó una vez más en el bosque. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta su hermana la cual miraba detenidamente el mar desde una colina.

::::::::::::::::

Se sentía nostálgica al mirar el horizonte. Cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa del suave atardecer la llenaran de paz una vez más.

Aún recordaba lo único que tenía de su madre; una canción que llevaría siempre en su mente. Cada vez que iba a dormir se la cantaba.

_Duerme ya, dulce bien, mi tesoro adorado; despacito, duérmete, como abeja en la flor…_

—No recuerdo lo demás. —Se dijo así misma mientras agachaba la mirada y una gruesa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Sintió los pasos de alguien acercarse a toda velocidad. Regresó su mirada y susurró:— Kiusha.

La castaña se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Lo sabía. Según el calendario de su tribu, ese día era mayo 10. Todos los años en esa fecha le tocaba ver a su hermana sufrir; recordaba aquel trágico día en el que sus padres murieron. Desde ese día ella no se acerca al agua por nada; en el único lugar que lo hace es en aquella cascada que contenía agua apta para consumir y asearse. Pero al mar jamás. Y pensar que le había dicho que amaba el mar y fue el mismo que les quitó la vida a sus padres.

—Cálmate Kagome no te pongas así que me partes el alma.

—No puedo Sango —se negó— este día se quedará siempre en mi corazón. —Lloró aún más en el pecho de su hermana—. Además nuestro padre ya no está con nosotras.

Sango frunció el ceño perdiendo sus ojos en el flequillo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr. Era verdad, hacía casi cinco años su padre había fallecido, y se habían quedado solas reinando en la tribu. Se abrazó más a Kagome y lloraron juntas hasta que la noche domó la tierra.

Caminaron con los ojos rojos e hinchados hasta la población en donde encontraron a todos sus súbditos trabajando o haciendo fogatas y cocinando. Un ambiente agradable que las hacía sentir mejor. Entraron hasta su choza y llevaron ropa hasta la cascada en donde prendieron un candelabro y se bañaron.

Sintieron el agua fría correr por su cuerpo y empezaron a nadar para relajarse y olvidar un poco lo que arremetía sus corazones. Luego de unos minutos de refrescarse salieron y se cambiaron.

Caminaron tratando de mostrar una sonrisa a todos para no preocuparlos y empezaron a comer y beber de lo que le ofrecía una anciana a quien consideraban como su madre.

:::::::::

"Se ve tan hermosa" pensó sin dejar de prender la leña y mirándola embobado. Miró su cuerpo todo y su mojado cabello que la hacía ver como una diosa bajo la luna. Siempre la había deseado, siempre la había amado. Pero sabía que era imposible tener alguna oportunidad con la reina de su tribu.

"Maldición" pensó nuevamente haciendo un puño y frunciendo el ceño; "¿Por qué diablos no puedo tenerte?". Estaba frustrado, dolido y enfadado.

Siempre había hecho todo por conquistarla, por agradarla de la manera que él quería y por tratar de que ella lo mirara como algo más, pero nada. Siempre lo había mirado como un amigo y eso le dolía en lo más profundo.

—Hey Kouga, —le llamó un joven de intensos ojos azules— ¿mirando embobado una vez más al amor de tu vida?

Las mejillas de Kouga se tiñeron de color carmesí. Agarró a su joven hermano por su larga y oscura trenza y lo chitó ordenándole que se callara.

—Y tú no niegues que también estás perdidamente enamorado de su alteza la princesa Sango desde que estabas pequeño Bankotsu. —Contraatacó el joven moreno.

Bankotsu quedó en las mismas condiciones en las que su hermano estaba hacía unos segundos. Quiso golpearlo pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que eso era verdad.

Se había enamorado de su joven princesa; desde que era un joven de trece años. Como su hermano, había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para que ella dejara de verlo como un buen amigo y empezara a amarlo pero nunca nada. Sango parecía ignorar las intenciones del joven. Pero el era obstinado y a pesar de saber que el noventa por ciento de posibilidades de estar con ella estaban en su contra, nunca se rendiría y lucharía por ella hasta que su cuerpo yaciera tres metros bajo la tierra.

Consideraba que su hermano Kouga era un idiota. Sabía muy bien que estaba perdida y locamente enamorado de su alteza la princesa Kagome; pero el muy idiota se había rendido ante el primer intento fallido —que la verdad había estado luchando por ella diez años— era un tonto.

Siguieron observando en silencio a las dos diosas de sus sueños comer y conversar amenamente con la anciana de su pueblo….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Escribiste la carta Renkotzu?—Inquirió.

—Sí señor. —Afirmó.

—Bien, entonces todo listo para mañana.

El hombre de fornida figura salió de la habitación y dejó solo a su jefe. Rió para sus adentros curveando lo labios, sus ojos estaban escondidos en la oscuridad y solo una tenue luz alumbraba parte de su cuerpo y cara.

Su plan era perfecto; mañana zarparían y todo estaba listo. Uno de sus hombres iría con ellos haciéndose pasar por marinero en su barco. Luego, enviaría aquella carta con la paloma mensajera de emergencia que siempre llevaban aquellos hombres, anunciándole que todo estaba listo y así sin que nadie se diera cuenta él enviaría un barco y se lo devolvería. El caso era que antes de enviar la carta tendría que dañarle algo al timón y a los motores del barco para que jamás pudieran regresar y murieran en una isla desconocida.

Así él tendría más poder en el pueblo y conseguiría a la mujer que tanto deseaba. Ya lo venía planeando hacía mucho y era por eso que se había conseguido ganar la amistad y entera confianza del rey. Todo le iba a salir como él quería…todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::

**_Tate, Gallery, Londres; Altamar. Mayo 15 de 1860, 10:15 am._**

Amaba la brisa golpeando su cara y el olor salado del mar. El sol brillaba intensamente y se sentía libre olvidando todas las imposiciones de la vida real. Ser príncipe no era fácil, y no se sentía preparado para ser rey tampoco.

—¡Tierra firme! —Oyó gritar a uno de los tripulantes de su gran barco.

Subió alegre hasta la proa y con su visor logró divisar una pequeña isla. Excelente, esa era la "_Hindú Island_" ; era exactamente donde quería llegar.

—Ay, por fin. —Dijo Miroku mirando a su hermano—, después de cinco largos días de navegación, al fin estamos cerca.

Inuyasha asintió y siguió mirando. No pasaron unas largas dos horas hasta que estaban cerca listos para anclar su barco.

::::::::::::

Su instinto la guió hasta el guiso de venado que tenía en sus manos. ¡Olía tan delicioso!

Agradeció a los cielos por ser tan generoso con ella.

—Muchas gracias anciana Kaede. —Dijo alegremente.

—No hay de que alteza.

Siguió disfrutando con una gran sonrisa de aquella suculenta comida. Estaba sentada en el suelo —como siempre solía hacerlo—de piernas cruzadas creando una especie de hueco entre ellas mientras sostenía el plato a la altura de su pecho.

—Altezas, ¿disfrutando de la comida? —Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

La joven dejó el plato en el suelo y en aquella posición abrazó al muchacho con un gritillo de felicidad diciéndole que era la mejor comida del mundo.

Su hermana rió mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca disfrutando placenteramente de los alimentos.

Bankotsu se sorprendió de sobremanera, típicamente su princesa no era así. Al contrario. Era una mujer súper madura, severa, generosa y hermosa. Pero jamás se portaba tan _cariñosa _con nadie. Ni siquiera con su hermana, la princesa Kagome. Pero a pesar de eso se sintió en la gloria al ser abrazado por ella y su llama de la esperanza retomó fuerzas. Tal vez ella en el fondo muy en el fondo, sentía algo por él.

Kaede los miró unos segundos y luego sonrió al notar el color carmesí y el brillo que adornaba los ojos y mejillas de aquel valeroso muchacho.

Escucharon las ramas moverse desesperadamente. Señal de que alguien corría y algo andaba mal. Las princesas; seguida de los demás hombres y mujeres se levantaron olvidando lo demás.

—¡Altezas, hombre blanco se acerca, hombre blanco se acerca! —Advirtió un moreno jadeante.

Los ojos de Sango se llenaron de rabia, ¿qué había dicho?, ¿esos malditos hombres blancos estaban en su isla?, no eso no podía ser. Y si así era, morirían allí mismo. No permitiría que esos malditos animales acabaran con la paz de su pueblo, no otra vez.

—¡Tomen sus armas! —Ordenó la princesa Kagome mientras se encaminaba hasta su arco y sus flechas.

Sango corrió hasta su choza y agarró su boomerang gigante llamado Hiraikotzu, y su espada que la acompañaba siempre. Los únicos regalos de su madre.

Todos los indios corrieron con lanzas, flechas, palos y todo tipo de armas siendo liderados por sus princesas. Corrieron a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la playa. Encontraron a un grupo de hombres rodeándolos.

—¡Abran paso! —Ordenó Sango.

—Pero…

—¡Abridme paso Hakaku! —Gritó exasperada— yo me haré cargo de exterminar a estas ratas.

Kagome siguió a su hermana y los vieron; seis hombres estaban amarrados en un montón y otros dos vestidos más elegantes; amarrados aparte.

—¿Quiénes sois?, ¿y qué queréis aquí? —Inquirió Kagome apuntando con su flecha a uno de los jóvenes. Estaban amarrados espalda con espalda y ellas se encontraban sin acceso al rostro de aquellos hombres. Mientras los otros eran callados por Bankotsu, Kouga y otros hindúes—. Repito la pregunta malditos asesinos, ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?, ¿y qué rayos queréis en nuestra isla?

—¿Han venido a matarnos? —Preguntó Sango intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Solo de saber de esos hombres recordaba el degollamiento de su madre frente a sus ojos. Esos malditos no merecían vivir, ni ellos ni ninguno de los suyos. Malditos irlandeses—, ¡Respondedme malditos gusanos! —Ordenó acercando más su espada al cuello del otro joven.

Los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio; la poca paciencia que les quedaba se estaba agotando al oír a aquellas mujeres insultarles sin razón aparente. No dirían porque de lo contrario, no le importaría romper su regla de no faltarle a una dama y terminarían insultando a esas jóvenes.

Tampoco las mirarían, los dos estaban conscientes de que estaban en sus manos y en cualquier momento podrían matarlos. Ellos solo fueron a aventurar y ahora parecía que fueron a buscar la muerte.

Lo mejor era no hacer nada, dejar que todos ellos se calmaran y explicarlo todo para regresar a su casa lo más rápido posible.

:::::

Kagome y Sango estaban exasperadas, ¿acaso esos malditos gusanos no les iban a responder?, ¿se estaban rebelando contra ellas, las princesas y gobernantes de la tribu?, aparte de ser una falta de respeto; les parecía una estupidez de su parte. Si se rebelaban significaba que querían morir y a ellas no les temblaría la mano para cumplir su deseo. A ellos tampoco les tembló al momento de matar a sus familiares.

—¿Acaso no vais a responder a sus altezas? —Preguntó Kouga indignado sin moverse de su lugar; vigilando a los demás hombres.

:::::

¿Altezas?, ¿aquellas gritonas mujeres eran las reinas de aquella tribu?, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de su situación. Estaban encaminados a la muerte segura. Pero con tantos problemas, era mejor morir.

No se movieron un centímetro al oír aquella pregunta.

—No os preocupéis Kouga; yo hago hablar a _estos._ —Dijo Kagome mirándolos con desconfianza y rencor. Estaban aún más asustados, la voz de esa mujer se oía de temer.

—¡Hablad de una vez ratas inmundas! —Gritó la castaña moviendo el filo de su espada contra el cuello del muchacho.

::::::

—Somos los hijos del rey de Gran Bretaña. —Habló por fin.

"Miroku", pensó mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su sien.

¿Qué eran qué?, ¿esos hombres pertenecían a la corona?

Kagome se abrumó, si esos hombre pertenecían a la corona, eso significaba que ellos podían saber de algún familiar de ella, ya que no recordaba mucho de su antigua vida. Tal vez si les preguntara obtendría algo.

—¡Soltadlos! —Ordenó terminando de meditar su decisión.

Sango, los prisioneros y los demás hindúes se sorprendieron de sobremanera.

¿Qué había dicho?, ¿acaso Kagome estaba loca?, ¿soltar a esos malditos irlandeses sin razón aparente?, no eso tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Qué habéis dicho Kagome? —Inquirió Sango sorprendida.

Kagome agachó la mirada algo confundida y entonces cogió a su hermana del brazo y la llevó unos metros más alejado. Aun así Inuyasha y Miroku no las miraron.

—Sango hermana necesito que me entiendas. —Le dijo algo preocupada—, si estos hombres son los príncipes de gran Bretaña, puedo saber si ellos conocen a alguien de mi familia, escúchame por favor. Los soltamos y les preguntamos; si no saben nada los dejamos ir —propuso— si en ese lapso de tiempo vemos que ellos intentan algo malo contra nosotros, los matamos. —Dijo finalmente con seguridad.

Sango no contaba con ello, esque no podía confiar ni un segundo en ellos. Le había costado mucho confiar en ella cuando eran niñas, mucho menos a ellos que son adultos. No, aun no podía.

—No confío en ellos Kagome. —Se negó.

—Por favor Sango —le rogó— hazlo por mí. Ya te dije; si hacen algo contra nosotros los matamos y ya, pero por favor…

Sango lo meditó un poco. Lo haría por su hermana. Inhaló aire mientras asentía rápidamente afirmado.

"Gracias Sango" pensó Kagome dándole una sonrisa.

—Soltadlos de una vez. —Les dijo girándose y por fin mirándolos—, solo tendréis una oportunidad para vivir…

**Continuará…**


End file.
